tedlubinfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3: Better Dead than Red
Plot In the afternoon after a mysterious power outage a group of country high school student sets off on a camping trip, they hike down into a remote valley. The morning after their night of camping they wake up to a sky full of military aircraft. Arriving back in town, the group finds their homes under attack by Russian paratroopers. A Police Sergeant tells them to flee into the wilderness while he helps the townspeople. After hastily equipping themselves at a sporting goods store they leave in a pick-up truck. After several weeks in the forest, they sneak back into town searching for food and other supplies. As they pass through the town square they notice that town hall has been turned it to the Russian's Headquarters the center of the Russian's activity in the area. When the group is spotted by a Russian soldier, they are pursued by the Russians. When _ distracts the Russians while the rest of them escape and she is caught by the Russians and detained. Tensions build as the teens try to decide whether to surrender to the invaders or resist _ actively encourages them to resist, bent on fighting or die trying and the others agree to join him. After killing Russian soldiers in the woods, the group begin an armed resistance against the occupation forces beginning with a series of guerrilla attacks against soldiers and collaborators. Soon after, in a visit to the front line they witnesses an F-16 shoot down an enemy jet fighter before getting shot down itself. They then find Captain Lenard McBade the downed pilot who informs them of the current state of the war and assists them in organizing raids against the Russians. After acquiring weapons they establish a base in the forest the pilot begins training them. During one attack the pilot reveal that the Russians are using a radio telephone that would enable the U.S. command to monitor invasion force radio traffic and to regroup for a counter-offensive. In retaliation for the attacks the Russians send Mi-24 helicopter gunships to bombard the surrounding woods to destroy them the remaining survivors fleeing deeper into the woods. Spetsnaz are sent into the woods carrying portable radio triangulation equipment but are ambush by the teenagers. After a brief skirmish where _ is killed by a sniper, the remaining members. Reaching the edge of the forest they are confronted with a marsh, as they cross the marsh a Russian platoon supported by a BMP-3 attacks the group. Just as all seems lost, the Russian platoon is assaulted from the rear by Green Berets from the 19th Special Forces Group. The Green Berets arrange them to be evacuated to friendly line where they meet Lieutenant Colonel Deon Worrell. Due to their combat experience and knowledge of the area they are tasked with helping the Green Berets act as guides being dropped near their town to capture the radio telephone that is being housed in the town hall. With the Russians pinned west if U.S. forces capture the radio telephone they would be able to completely turn the tide of the invasion. Both the teenagers and the Green Berets successfully drop into the forest. However there are members of the Green Beret team are missing. _ suggests that half of their team search for the missing members of while the other half continue with the mission. Reluctant of the teenagers presence in the first place Captain Lenard McBade refuses to allow any portion of the teenage group engage in combat, Instead the group moves on and hopes to rally with them later at the extraction point as part of their plan of attack. Characters Task Force Icarus *Lieutenant Colonel Deon Worrell *Captain Lenard McBade *Master Sergeant Devon Lyn *Sergeants First Class Demetrius Kilgore *Staff Sergeant Wilmer Lilton *Staff Sergeant Edward Shifflett *Sergeant Cole Sheldon American Resistance *Russ Weatherly *Haywood Kinney * * * * * * United States Air Force *Captain Anton Jamison